


Control

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, dub-con, ignoring a safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL Tsuna can somewhat control his most dangerous Guardians, but who really controls who in the bedroom? 182769</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR they belong to their original creator
> 
> This is my first real attempt at writing a KHR fandom, but not only that but for this pairing as well. I normally don't write this kind of story, so reviews are greatly appreciated.

It has been hours since Tsuna last took a break or even saw the outside of his office. He glances over at the clock hanging on the wall that reads 8pm ‘no wonder I was getting tired’ he glances over to where he last saw the tray that once held his dinner, finding that it was missing. ‘I never heard anyone come in’ he wasn’t overly surprised about that, since he’s always so deep in his paper work, that he barely notices when anyone calls him, even if there right in front of him.

He glances down at the report that is sitting waiting for his signature, he doesn’t need to check the name to know who wrote it, as he’s seen this writing for years ever since he was in middle school. He knows that it was written by one of his guardians and lovers. Hibari Kyoya. A feeling washed over him just like when there in the same room together, since his lover normally will stare at him the entire time, he can’t help but think of the last night they had spent together.

Most of his life Tsuna wasn’t into bondage but after he started going out with Hibari especially after their relationship got more intimate, his thoughts changed. He knew that if he were to tell any of his other guardians or friends about Hibari’s fetishes, they wouldn’t be all that surprised. After all ever since they were in middle school Hibari was the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, which gave Tsuna the first insight into Hibari’s fetish.

Tsuna wasn’t overly surprised one night when Hibari decided to pull out his handcuffs and cuff him to the bed or when he started giving orders of how far apart Tsuna’s legs should be. Arguing or disobeying him was out of the question as he would begin biting, usually at Tsuna’s collarbone or the side of the neck, but there have been times that he as bitten along his back, his hips, thighs and even his stomach. Pretty much any part of him that Hibari was near was vulnerable to be bitten at any time he wished. Lately Hibari’s been adding to his discipline, while biting, he’s begins smacking his ass in attempt to spank him. Tsuna can’t deny that the sex afterwords is still amazing even after enduring his little discipline acts.

One night Hibari started getting to forceful while he was disciplining him to the point that he need to stop, he simply thought Tsuna’s shaking and tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes, were caused by the sparks of lust running through him, so he didn’t stop. Tsuna continued shaking and crying, he was doing his best to try and think of a way to make his lover stop these excruciating acts as he was more than certain he would end up with more than a few bruises. It wasn’t a second later, when the brunette opened his mouth and said a single word “Hibird.”

Not a second later did a small yellow puff ball float down and land on Hibari’s shoulder “Hibari, Hibari”

“Hn” he responded to the small bird as he looked over at it.

“I’ll bite you to death” the small bird replies, hearing what the small bird said made Hibari stop his actions which appeared as if he were frozen “Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi”

Hibari looks down at his sobbing lover who looked as if he had just been raped, which caused the skylark serious turmoil he was angry that the brunette looked like that, but he was more upset knowing that he was the one who made him like that. Sure he had been away for a couple of weeks, so he had some serious frustration when he got back but to think that he had gone that far to practically raping his own lover to get rid of his frustrations, was something that irked him the most. Hibari undid his cuffs freeing his lover, before getting up and moving away from the bed, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and leaving the room. It had taken Tsuna days to finally corner him as he was continuously avoiding him like the plague; after convincing him that he was alright, he was just scared at the time, since he wasn’t acting like himself. 

Tsuna signs the paper before placing it down along with the others that he has completed. He looks up at the clock once again reading the time 8:30pm, he looks down at the pile in front of him as he begins reading over it. Recognizing the writing just like all the others, since there is very, very few writing styles that pass over his desk that he doesn’t recognize by first glance. This report is written by another one of his guardians and his other lover. Rokudou Mukuro. Yeah that’s right he has two lovers and if he were to ever choose one over the other, there would be an endless battle between the two since they hate each other, and endless paper work for all the damage that they would cause each other and the building, so he chooses the latter. 

Tsuna wishes that he could say that Mukuro’s little habits were better then Hibari’s, but that would be a lie, in fact he’s certain that there worse. Tsuna isn’t a masochist, its just that he doesn’t get any say with what happens in bed. Unlike Hibari who prefers his cuffs, Mukuro rather enjoys using his illusions to restrain me to the ceiling or to any part of the bed. No matter how much he tries to convince him otherwise, he always finds some sly way to convince or rather manipulate him to give in. Tsuna is instantly bound as soon as he walks into his room, by whatever illusions Mukuro decides on using that night. Whenever Tsuna tries to convince Mukuro to not bind him, his illusionist lover has other plans in mind. For example on a number of occasions Tsuna has discovered that his lover enjoys whipping him or using illusionary vines vines to whip him and they feel just like the real thing. Tsuna’s learned the hard way that tears don’t work on the illusionist, as he simply sees them as a request for more, of course Mukuro’s idea of more is a good 2-3 times more, not a couple minutes more. Tsuna couldn’t really understand as to how the illusionist still was a horny teenager especially since he was already in his mid-twenties not his mid teens. 

Tsuna was already at his limit, his stamina was completely gone all he wanted was to go to sleep as he was more then sure that morning would come quickly, while his pineapple lover was still raring to go despite having already gone three rounds. Once said illusionist got an idea or an urge in him he acted on it, which only seemed to fuel him even more urging for another round, despite his lover already on the edge of sleep. He was just about to start once again…

“Parfait” states the brunette in his groggy state

Hearing that one word, Mukuro stopped just in time to see his lover drift off to sleep, ”Kfufu” he was a little upset knowing that he wasn’t going to get another round. 

Tsuna drifted off to sleep hearing his lover’s signature laugh, while he felt the illusions that were holding him disappear before completely drifting off to sleep.

Tsuna quickly signs his name to the page before glancing back up at the clock 9:10pm. He places the cap on his pen before placing it down on the desk and walking out of his office and down to his room for a well deserved sleep, one he’s certainly going to get since neither Hibari or Mukuro are due back for a couple more days. He opens the door to his room and flipping the light on, finding two tall very familiar figures staring daggers at each other, while each of them are admitting a murderous aura. It only took a couple of seconds for him to recognize either of them as his two lovers, just as the two of them began fighting in that instant, since neither seemed to notice his presence when he walked in. Instead of confronting them he couldn’t help but feel that it would be safer to sleep else where, without a second thought he starts to creep back to the door praying that neither of them notice him, but then again nothing really ever goes his way.

“Where do you think your going Tsunayoshi?” they both ask

Tsuna turns to see that both of them are staring at him “When did the two of you get back?”

“It sounds as if your not happy that I’m here Tsunayoshi” states Mukuro

“Hn” Hibari simply stares at his lover

“Its not that I’m not happy, its just neither of you are due to be back for a couple more days.”

“I finished working and came back since I wanted to see you” Mukuro answers

“Hn” replies Hibari

Tsuna lets out a sigh before walking towards them, ‘I never seem to win, I guess that’s what happens when they control what happens in the bedroom.’


End file.
